


Bathing Baby

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bathtubs, Caring, Exhaustion, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Love, New Baby, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: After coming home from the hospital, Mulder and Scully learn how to handle their lives with a new baby. It is exhausting and confusing, but also a wonderful experience as they discover what works best to care for their little girl.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99
Collections: X-Files Fluff Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Bathing Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancesWithCybermen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithCybermen/gifts).



> For the X-Files Fluff Fanfic Exchange. I wrote a story for DancesWithCyberman based of her prompt that Scully takes a bath with the baby. This is right up my family stories alley. I loved writing this one and I hope you like it too.

The first time the baby was given a bath, it was Mulder doing the washing under the careful eye of the nurse. She showed him how to hold her along his forearm, explaining how to wash her, raising her voice above the baby’s loud cries. 

The small pink plastic wash basin was filled halfway with warm water, to just below her belly button, as she rested on Mulder’s arm. He held her tiny head in the palm of his hand and despite her nearly ear piercing screams, he remained calm and spoke softly to her. 

Scully watched him carefully wetting the washcloth and wiping the baby’s face, neck, ears, arms and legs, tears running down her face, her hormones running rampant. He nodded, taking his task seriously, as the nurse showed him how to wash the dark hair on the baby’s head. His fingers rubbed gently, taking care when he touched her anterior fontanelle. 

“You’re a natural at this,” the nurse said and he grinned, glancing up at Scully. His expression changed as he saw her tears, his eyes asking her hundreds of questions. 

“I’m fine,” she sobbed and the nurse chuckled softly. 

“She is, I promise, but the hormones she’s experiencing right now are a real son of a bitch,” she laughed again, smiling kindly at Scully, who nodded with a sniff. “She’s okay, Dad. Really.” He nodded and his attention returned to the baby as Scully reached for the tissues. 

Dried, dressed, and wrapped in a blanket, Mulder handed the baby to Scully and sat beside her on the bed. She was calm now, well, they both were. 

“My two Scully’s,” he said softly, smiling at the baby and Scully. “Scully squared. Mini Sculls.” He laughed as she shook her head with a smile. “Oh, I like that. She looks so much like you. She is your Mini.” 

And it stuck. So much so, that when the mountain of paperwork came for them to sign, she nearly put down “Mini” instead of her proper name. Laughing at herself, she looked over at Mulder as he slept on the couch bed, his mouth hanging open, and shook her head. 

Driving home from the hospital the next morning, she stared at the baby in her car seat. Her eyelashes were so long, they rested against her cheeks as she slept. Her skin was like perfect porcelain, though soft and warm. Mulder was correct; aside from the dark head of hair, she did greatly resemble her. 

“How’s Min doing?” Mulder asked from the driver’s seat and Scully smiled, running her thumb softly across the baby’s perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

“She’s absolutely perfect. Her mother on the other hand…” She shifted uncomfortably, her body exceedingly sore. “She would love a soak in the tub.” 

“A tub!” Mulder yelled out and the baby stirred, her eyes opening and then closing again. “Scully, we don’t have a tub for her.” His voice was quieter when he spoke, as he turned to look at her over his shoulder. 

“Well, we can get one. But, she won’t be needing it today.” 

“No, I can go out and get one. We’ll go home first, you’ll have your bath and we’ll get her to sleep, and then I’ll go get one. Can’t believe we forgot _that_ ,” he said with a shake of his head and she smiled. He had done so much and she knew he had wanted it all to be perfect. 

“Mulder, it’s okay. We -” 

“Scully.” He turned his head to look at her again and she smiled, knowing his mind had been made up. 

Pulling up to the house, she waited for him to come around and open her door. She was in need of a little extra help, and she was not ashamed to admit it. He reached a hand out to help her, making sure she was steady on her feet before he took the car seat out, and they all walked inside the house together. 

She sighed as she breathed in the familiar scent of home, even as her body, especially the lower half, ached tremendously. She glanced up the stairs, knowing that if the porch steps hurt a little, this would hurt a lot. Upstairs was where the bathtub was though, and if she stayed downstairs, she would not receive the relaxing bath she craved. 

“All the way up those stairs,” she sighed, steeling herself. 

“Come on, Scully. We got this,” Mulder said quietly behind her, the car seat in one hand. the other on her lower back. She sighed again and nodded, the lower half of her body screaming as they began to slowly walk up the stairs. 

Setting the car seat on the bed, he walked straight to the bathroom and turned on the tub. Carefully sitting on the bed, Scully sighed, ready for that soak in the tub and then a nap if possible. However, it would not be long before her little Mini would be in need of a feeding. 

“The bath is almost ready,” Mulder said, as he walked out of the bathroom with a smile. “I didn’t add any bubbles or oils, not wanting to bother anything… down there.” 

“ _Down there_?” she repeated, raising her eyebrows with a smile. 

“Yes, and we’ll leave it at that,” he said with a grin. “Come on, I’ll help you and then I’ll keep an eye on Mini here. Nothing I can’t handle… well apart from that feeding she’s about due for.” She laughed as he helped her undress, careful when she moaned a little. “You okay?” 

“Just sore. Really sore. The bath will help and then maybe a nap after she eats,” she breathed, the last of her clothing tossed onto the bed. Naked and shivering, she went to use the toilet and then with Mulder’s help, stepped in and sank down into the tub. 

“Ohhhhh,” she sighed, closing her eyes as the warm water stung her stitches and sore body a bit. 

“Too hot? I can…” he said and she opened her eyes. 

“No, it’s the perfect temperature. Just stings a little, _down there_ ,” she teased and he laughed softly with a nod, shutting off the water and staring at her. 

“It’s okay?” he asked and she nodded. “I’ll get a rubber band. And a washcloth.” He stepped away from the tub and grabbed the items, returning and putting her hair up into a messy ponytail. “Two women in this house now, I’m going to need to learn to get better at this kind of thing.” 

“You’re pretty good already and you have plenty of time to practice.” She sighed again as the baby let out a small cry and she felt it in her breasts. 

“Hey, I’ve got her. Your towel is right here. Call me when you’re done and I’ll help you out. No argument.” He stared at her as she began to protest, but relented with a nod. “Good. Now, take your time.” 

He left and she closed her eyes, relaxing in the water, knowing she would not take long, but wanting to enjoy this small moment. She heard Mulder singing softly to the baby as her cries subsided, and she smiled. He was so good with her, as though he had been doing it all his life. 

Washing her body, she laid back and relaxed for a few more minutes before calling him back into the bathroom. He came in and carefully helped her out, reaching for her towel and drying her body tenderly. When she was dressed, she picked up the baby from the bassinet and sat on the bed to feed her. Mulder sat beside her, speaking quietly as he stroked the baby’s head. 

“She really does look so much like you, Scully. Especially with that one raised eyebrow. My little Mini-Scully- you are so beautiful.” He kissed her forehead and Scully smiled. 

When they were both situated, the baby asleep in the bassinet, Scully in bed with a glass of water, her phone, and some ibuprofen taken, Mulder left to buy an infant bathtub. Before he had even driven down the road, Scully was asleep, exhaustion taking over. 

She woke to the sound of the front door closing and she sat up quickly, not sure of the time and how long she had been asleep. Pushing the covers back, she stood up and checked on the baby. She was still sleeping, wrapped securely in the swaddle wrap the nurse had shown them. Smiling at her, she left her sleeping and went slowly down the stairs to see what Mulder had brought home. 

“Hey! What are you doing down here?” he asked in surprise, as she walked up behind him. “You should be resting.” 

“I was. I just woke up. What did you find?” 

Excitedly, he showed her the bathtub and the special features it had. Then he showed her the bath toys he had purchased: a pink rubber duck and a set of sea creatures. He also bought a set of soft polka dotted washcloths in rainbow colors, a pink hooded towel, and soaps and lotions. 

She knew that telling him they already had everything _but_ the tub and toys would be a waste of her breath. Instead, she smiled and happily listened to him discuss each separate item. Putting everything in the tub, he smiled at her. 

“Now when it’s time for that first bath at home, we’re ready.” 

__________________

Time. That was something they began to measure in naps and feedings. 

“ _When did she eat last? Has she been sleeping long? Is she sleeping_ too _long_?” 

Collapsing into bed, as Scully cried and he held her, it was hard to believe that it had only been a week. 

Seven days. 

They were both exhausted, often smelly, and she could not seem to stop crying. Everything set her off and she hated it. She apologized constantly and then cried because she did not feel she _needed_ to apologize. 

Mulder was wonderful, calm and caring, but she still snapped or pulled away from his touch, apologizing once again as she cried harder. 

“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed as they lay there. He said nothing, simply holding her and letting her cry. “I’m so sorry. So sorry, Mulder.” He shushed her quietly, humming in her ear and rocking her gently. 

A sharp cry sounded across the room and she drew in a deep breath, waiting to hear if she would continue crying or if it was a false alarm. Another cry and she sobbed against Mulder’s neck, not knowing if she could face another near sleepless night. 

“Okay,” he breathed. “Okay. I think I know what to do.” He kissed her temple and pulled back from her. “Stay here. I’ve got an idea.” He left the bed and she cried into his pillow, trying to ignore the rising volume of the babies continuing cries. 

“Come on,” he said a few minutes later and she raised her head from his pillow. “It will help, I promise. Come on.” He pulled her gently from the bed and into the bathroom, where the tub was almost full, steam rising from it. She looked at him and he nodded. 

Disrobing and tying up her hair, she stepped in; sighing as the warm water pulled her in, welcoming her like an old friend. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the baby stopped crying and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Yeah… there we go, my love,” Mulder murmured as he walked into the room, causing her to open her eyes. He had removed his shirt and was holding the baby with a blanket wrapped around her. 

“What…” 

“Skin-to-skin,” he told her, swaying slowly. “I want to try something I read about online.” She nodded, too tired to ask him more about it. Closing her eyes again, she listened to him singing and humming, letting that and the water calm her down. 

“You feeling better?” he asked after a few minutes. She nodded, not opening her eyes. “Good. Now for the next part of the plan.” At that, she opened her eyes, finding him walking towards her. 

He took the blanket off of the baby and Scully saw she was completely naked. Looking at him in surprise, he smiled. “I told you, I have an idea.” He gently laid the baby face down on Scully’s chest, her head at her throat. As she was placed into this new position, she began to cry again. 

However, once handfuls of warm water were poured slowly over her back, she relaxed, audibly sighing as the water trickled down her neck. Scully felt her own sadness and stress wash away as the weight of the baby pressed into her and she rubbed her hands up and down her tiny back. 

“There we go,” Mulder whispered, his hands scooping and pouring the water, softly rubbing her back as well. “See? You are two peas in a pod. My two Scully’s, lovers of water and happiest together.” She nodded as she cried again, though her tears were happy this time. The love he felt for her, for _both_ of them, rang out louder than the quiet of his voice. 

For twenty minutes they sat with the door shut to keep out the chill, adding warm water to the tub, as together they softly caressed the tiny human they had created. Looking up at him, she hoped to convey her love to him with her eyes, as she was unable to speak around the very large lump that had taken up residence in her throat. 

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “I know,” he whispered, as tears ran down her cheeks. 

He gently picked up the baby and wrapped her in a soft fluffy towel. She barely made a sound as he left the room to diaper and redress her. Scully sighed as she closed her eyes, calming her tears, as she prepared to leave the tub herself. Wiping her eyes, she stood up, and reached for a towel. 

Dressed and back in bed, Mulder pulled her close, the baby wrapped expertly and already sleeping contentedly in her bassinet. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, sleep pressing at the edges of her entire being. 

“Hmm,” he answered, sleep heavy in his voice. 

“You really are a dark wizard, Mulder,” she said with a quiet laugh. 

“If she sleeps for longer than two hours, I will gladly accept that title,” he said with a large yawn and she nodded against his neck, already half asleep. 

Three glorious hours later, a cry woke them from the exact position in which they had fallen asleep. Scully blinked her eyes and pulled away from him, standing to collect the baby and bring her back to the bed and feed her. 

“So, I’ll have a trophy made for you. Or a plaque. Which would you prefer?” she asked, as the baby latched on and began to feed. He chuckled with that deep rumble she loved so much and she closed her eyes with a smile. 

“Let’s wait on that order just yet. Maybe after two nights of sleep,” he breathed. “Three hours, Scully. Never have I been so happy to get so little sleep.” She laughed softly and nodded. 

“But it feels so good. I feel like a new person. Still tired, but so much better,” she said, opening her eyes and looking down at him. “Thank you. I don’t think I would have made it through another night with such limited sleep.” 

He looked up at her, shifting the pillows to see her better. Yawning with a nod, he put his hand behind his head and smiled at her. “Yeah, you would have.” He yawned again and she nodded, looking down at the baby as the sun began to take the night from the sky. 

_______________

And so a routine was established. 

The little bathtub Mulder had purchased was used, with Scully acting as supervisor as he bathed his Mini. He soothed her as she cried when she was set in the tub, the first few seconds always a shock. He made silly faces and used funny voices, his touch always so extremely sure and gentle, it made Scully cry nearly every time. 

Twice a week, and also when the exhaustion became too much, the bathtub was filled and Scully had a few minutes to herself as Mulder walked shirtless with the baby against his chest. She was then placed on Scully’s chest, both of them sighing as she snuggled in, with Mulder scooping warm bath water onto her back as Scully massaged her tiny body. 

Those baths became something Scully greatly looked forward to, for many different reasons. The warmth of the water which had always relaxed her, was made better by the closeness with the baby and the calm it brought to both of them. Her little Mini always slept better after those baths, which meant they all were able to sleep. 

What she loved most, though was the quiet time spent with Mulder. During the bath, they did not speak much, but his love was expressed by his touch and the elements he had added to the room. An essential oil diffuser was in the corner on a shelf, filling the room with wonderful calming scents. New soft towels were hanging on the towel racks beside the baby’s pink hooded one. Candles were lit around the room, the lights in the bathroom kept off. 

She had always loved taking baths, but now, it was at a new level. Sharing the love of the relaxing water with her Mini, as Mulder sat quietly beside them, she felt complete and exactly where she was supposed to be. 

Where _they_ were supposed to be. 

“You ready for me to take her?” he asked softly, and she shook her head, her hands running gently up and down the baby’s back. 

"Nearly, but not yet,” she whispered and he nodded with an understanding smile. “Is she sleeping?” 

“No,” he said, with a different smile as he tilted his head to check and be sure. “Mini is awake, but definitely reaching that point. God, she has such beautiful eyes. How am I supposed to _not_ give her everything she wants when her eyes are the exact same color as yours? I’m at a huge disadvantage here.” She laughed quietly as he shook his head in mock sadness. 

“I love you,” she whispered and he raised his eyebrows with a smile. “I love you so much, Mulder. Thank you for taking such good care of us. All of us.” 

“Scully…”

“I mean it,” she said softly, touching his face, her other hand on the baby’s head. “Having you with me this time…” 

“Scully…”

“Mulder… I know… but I want to tell you. I had my mother to help, but I wanted _you_ ,” she continued. “I know I told you to go, and you _had_ to, but I missed you and needed you so much. How different things would have been…” 

“Scully…” 

“I just… I know you would’ve been just as wonderful then, but I’m not entirely sure if my heart could have taken it. I would have been so in love with you, it would’ve disgusted every single person around us.” She smiled and ran her thumb across his cheek. 

“ _Would’ve been_?” he asked in mock shock, and she smiled. He turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand and her heart raced. 

“Would’ve been, continue to be, take your pick,” she whispered. 

“Both is good,” he whispered back and leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips. “Now, let me get this little one before she falls asleep in the tub.” He stood up with a groan, stretching his back as she scooped water onto the baby one last time. 

He held the towel against his chest and then lifted the baby, holding her as he wrapped her securely. “I love you too, Scully. Take your time.” he said, bending to kiss her head before he left the room and closed the door. 

She smiled with a sigh as she slipped a little further into the water. Closing her eyes, she imagined how it would have been to have his attention on her then, as it was now. Would she have responded in the same way, accepting it without a fight, or would it have been a struggle? Laughing, she shook her head, knowing she would have been absolutely stubborn and fought against it, while also yearning for it at the same time. 

_Well, it would have led to some interesting and quite enjoyable make-up sex,_ she thought with a chuckle. 

Swirling the water around, she heard Mulder singing softly to the baby and she sighed with happiness. Even if she had fought against his attentiveness in the past, she still would have been so over the top in love with him, it _would_ have disgusted everyone. Herself included. 

Laughing softly, she shook her head, knowing that she was just as disgustingly in love with him then as she was now, even more so with his care for the both of them. 

“Both,” she agreed with a nod. She smiled as she breathed in the scent of lavender from the diffuser, and basked in the flicker of the candlelight he had placed around the room, her heart nearly overflowing. “Both is most definitely good.” 


End file.
